


Glitter; Crimson

by floralsuitian



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Sexual Content, domestic husbands, haven't written a one shot in so long, please be nice about this one, post s10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralsuitian/pseuds/floralsuitian
Summary: Ian is Mickey's; Mickey is Ian's.
Relationships: Gallavich - Relationship, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 24
Kudos: 235





	Glitter; Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Well good afternoon friends!!!! I hope you're all doing well and staying safe, taking care of yourselves and one another. I have a special treat for you all hehe
> 
> Life has been incredibly rough for me over the last month and I've learned many things, but especially I've learned to get rid of the toxic people in my life who don't care about me LOL
> 
> ANYWAYS!!!! in the midst of me writing my multi-chapter fic (which thank you for all the wonderfully kind words you guys leave, it means the world to me !!!!!), I decided to put this guy together. It took me 3 days to write it cause I got busy AHAHAH
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, it's been awhile since I've written a one-shot but I'm very excited about this one!!! (also listen to the song that I used as inspiration for this fic, it's one of their best songs hehe)
> 
> Happy reading!!!

**_“‘Cause I’m a supernova, and you’re my four leaf clover…”_ **

**_~’Glitter and Crimson’, All Time Low~_ **

  
  


It’s late when he hears the front door of their apartment open. He tilts his head to look up at the clock; it reads 3:20am.  _ Fucking hell.  _

Mickey turns over onto his back and presses the heels of his hands into his eyes. He rubs at them, then stares up at the dark ceiling in their dark bedroom. He hears Ian moving around in the kitchen and then the sound of a cabinet door opening and closing. The water faucet turns on then off, then the refrigerator door opens. Mickey sniffles and sits up in bed, rubbing at his neck this time.  _ Fuck. _

Ever since Ian’s new shifts started taking effect, Mickey’s sleep has been fucked. He doesn’t know why he can’t fucking sleep without him there; for years now, he feels like he can’t sleep when Ian’s not there and it pisses him off. And because Ian’s not getting home until almost 3:30 in the morning most nights, he finds it incredibly infuriating that he can’t fall asleep completely until Ian comes home. 

He worries about him mostly. He thinks that’s why. Ian’s good at his job, Mickey knows that. But he worries about the shit that he has to deal with and he worries that Ian might not come home some nights. And  _ that  _ scares the living shit out of him.

Mickey sees the light come on in the hallway from under the door and the sound of Ian’s boots walking across the hardwood floor. Mickey can tell he’s trying to be quiet, but there’s no point. He’s been awake since 1-fucking-am. 

The light turns off seconds later and he hears the shower running from the bathroom down the hall. Mickey lays back down seconds later but this time turns the lamp on from his nightstand. He’s definitely not going back to sleep until Ian comes to bed. So he just lays there and stares at the wall in front of him while he hears the shower running and Ian singing softly. It makes Mickey grin like he’s seventeen again. 

Tomorrow’s their one year anniversary already. Mickey can’t believe how fast it’s come. It feels like it was yesterday, him and Ian walking proudly down the aisle together, making love in that ugly fucking hotel bed that he only booked because he wanted it all to be special for them both. 

And he has something planned for them tomorrow because Ian got the day off but he also just wants to stay in bed with him all day and fuck under the covers over and over again and maybe even watch movies and eat ice cream with him all day. And he knows that Ian could give a shit less what they both do together as long as he’s with Mickey but Mickey thinks they should at the  _ very least  _ go out to dinner. 

His thoughts are jolted when he hears the shower shut off and the bathroom door opening a few moments later and finally their bedroom door. Ian opens it quietly but when he sees the lamp on, he smiles at his husband and shuts the door behind him.

“Hey you,” Ian says, dropping his towel from his body and using it to dry his hair a bit more.

“Hey.”

“Can’t sleep?” Ian walks over to the dresser and pulls out a clean pair of boxers before coming over to Mickey’s side of the bed. He leans down and gives him a lingering kiss, one that Mickey feels in his toes and the heat rising in his stomach and  _ fuck,  _ he missed him so much. 

“Been awake since one,” he answers with a gentle sigh. Ian smiles lazily at him before climbing into bed and laying on top of the covers. He turns his body to face Mickey and they smile at each other. Ian smiles at him and reaches down to take his hand, intertwining their fingers. Ian’s thumb rubs and down the back of Mickey’s hand to soothe him; Ian smells like Mickey’s body wash and it makes his heart leap that he and Ian are able to share small things like each other’s soap. He smiles back at him.

“Missed you today,” Mickey whispers, squeezing Ian’s hand gently, “well...yesterday.”

Ian chuckles and blinks at him slowly, then leans forward and brushes their noses together.

“Sorry my work schedule’s been so hectic lately,” he whispers. He’s close enough to Mickey’s face that he can feel his warm breath against his lips and he leans forward and kisses Ian again, fitting their lips together, a gentle press of tongues, Ian’s hand tugging at Mickey’s hip to pull him closer, their bodies melding into one. 

Mickey pulls away only for a second to roll Ian to his back and straddle his waist gently. 

“S’okay,” another open-mouthed kiss and a hum from Ian, “I still love you.”

Ian snickers and Mickey winks at him before leaning down to kiss his husband again. 

“I love you,” Ian breathes into his mouth, sitting up and tugging Mickey’s legs on either side of his waist, their bare chests and clothed centers pressed together. Ian can already feel Mickey’s present arousal between them and he wants to tease him about it but he’s not going to. At least not right now. 

Mickey cups Ian’s face in both hands, tugs on his bottom lip gently so it makes a gentle  _ pop  _ when he lets go of it and he knows that drives Ian crazy. He knows he does cause he gently moans and leans forward to press his lips to Mickey’s jaw, sucking gentle marks into the skin and right at that spot underneath his ear that Ian knows he loves. And Mickey feels like this is going somewhere else (which was kind of the point) so when Ian tucks his head under Mickey’s chin and sucks an open-mouthed kiss right above his collarbone, Mickey rolls his hips into Ian’s and is greeted with a gentle gasp and a squeeze of his hips. 

“Wanna fuck you like this,” Ian whispers before pecking the corner of Mickey’s mouth and then the other side. Mickey hums and closes his eyes, resting his hands on Ian’s chest and rolling his hips again. 

“What’re you waitin’ for?” 

Ian smiles and switches their positions, laying Mickey down on his back and dipping his fingers into his boxers, tugging them off and tossing them to the floor. And just because he  _ fucking loves  _ Mickey’s thighs, he spreads his legs and presses soft open-mouthed kisses to the insides of them, then nips at the skin right below his cock which makes Mickey gasp and tense his body. 

“Have I ever told you I love your legs?” Ian teases him. Mickey sits up on the bed to straddle Ian again and smiles sarcastically at him. 

“No, I don’t think you’ve ever mentioned it before.”

Ian grins. “Well,” he kisses him slowly again, “I  _ love  _ them. Like a lot.”

“Would love if you could get to it,” Mickey breathes as Ian reaches over in the drawer for the bottle of lube.

“You’re always so impatient,” Ian says, uncapping the bottle and watching as Mickey’s eyes dilate, “you need to learn to be patient.”

Mickey feels his stomach turn at the shift in Ian’s voice.  _ Oh.  _ He watches as Ian searches Mickey’s face and when their eyes meet again, Mickey feels like he sees an actual  _ twinkle  _ behind them and his whole body feels like it’s on fire. 

“Are you gonna be patient with me?” Ian goes on, laying Mickey down on his back again and spreading his legs gently. Mickey’s kind of at a loss for words so he opens and closes his mouth once and when Ian quirks an eyebrow at him, he just nods. 

“Good,” Ian smirks then climbs off the bed for a moment to remove his own boxers, then comes back to hover over Mickey’s body. Mickey never knows what Ian will show up when they get like this and to be honest, he’s a little afraid to speak right now. So he stays quiet.

He watches Ian grab the bottle of lube again and squeezes some onto his fingers before kneeling between Mickey’s legs. Mickey swallows and looks up at the ceiling, suddenly feeling shy. 

“Hey,” Ian’s voice is soft as he taps Mickey’s thigh and Mickey averts his eyes from the ceiling back to Ian’s. Ian’s smiling lovingly at him and Mickey feels his cheeks heating. He covers his face and groans. Ian chuckles and places a kiss to the inside of his thigh again. 

“Are you being shy again? I love making you blush,” Ian teases, fitting himself between Mickey’s legs and kissing the top of his hand over his face. Mickey peeks out from behind his fingers and rolls his eyes.

“I hate when you do that,” he pouts like a six-year-old and then gasps when he feels Ian’s fingers gently pressing into him. His lips part and his eyebrows furrow and Ian smirks down at him, continuing to press his fingers into him gently. 

“Hate when I do what?” 

Mickey shakes his head gently and reaches up to wrap his hands around Ian’s neck, pulling him down so their lips meet in a soft kiss. Ian smiles against his lips and continues curling his fingers inside of Mickey in the way that he likes. Mickey’s lips part against Ian’s mouth and he breathes out when Ian’s fingers brush against his prostate. 

“I...I love you,” Mickey breathes, staring up at Ian likes he’s the  _ fucking sun.  _ Ian smiles and removes his fingers to position himself against Mickey’s entrance. When he pushes into him gently, they both breathe into each other’s mouths and like always, the world seems to stop spinning as Ian gently moves his hips against Mickey’s. 

“Love you so much,  _ fuck,”  _ Ian breathes, their foreheads resting against one another. Mickey wraps his thighs around Ian’s waist, his heels pressing into his lower back as he rocks his hips in a gentle rhythm against Mickey’s. Mickey can feel his cock brushing against Ian’s stomach as he moves inside of him and he feels like he’ll fall apart too early from the pleasure of both sensations. Ian squeezes the top of Mickey’s thigh to soothe him and then tucks his head into Mickey’s neck to suck a soft kiss against his jawline. 

“You never...said what you hate,” Ian breathes out and Mickey chuckles.

“Hate when you... _ mm... _ when you tease me.”

“You love it,” Mickey feels Ian smile against his jaw and he tightens his legs around Ian’s waist.

“Love you more,” he moans, threading his fingers through Ian’s hair and bringing their lips together again. Their tongues press together sensually and then almost without warning, Ian sits back on his heels and pulls Mickey up with him to sit atop his lap again. He scoots back against the headboard, letting Mickey sink down onto his cock this time and they both breathe out when Mickey’s fully seated against him. 

“You feel so fucking  _ good _ ,” Ian moans into his mouth, gasping and panting when Mickey rolls his hips slowly, cupping his face and brushing his thumbs over his cheeks, “so  _ good.” _

Mickey pants into Ian’s mouth and rests his hands on his chest, resting their foreheads together and circling his hips up and down Ian’s cock over and over and over again until it feels like it’s too much.

“Fuck, almost... _ almost,”  _ Ian breathes and squeezes Mickey’s hips, nips at his lips, his jawline, his neck. Mickey rests on his knees and rolls his hips again, rolling his head back, parting his lips, wrapping his hands around Ian’s neck. And  _ fuck,  _ if this isn’t the best sex they’ve ever had. And Mickey knows because they have a  _ lot  _ of sex. But this... _ this  _ feels so good. So raw and real and full of love and care and everything Mickey needs and wants and he knows it’s everything Ian needs and wants too. He just knows.

_ “Fuck,  _ Ian...come inside me.”

“Yeah,” Ian nods and moans into Mickey’s mouth again, the pressing of their open mouths feeling like home. 

“There...right  _ there, unh... _ ” Mickey moans again and quickens the rhythm of his hips.

" _Yes_ , Mick... _ fuck,  _ I’m coming, _ ”  _ Ian moans and seconds later he stills, wrapping his hands around Mickey’s hips and Mickey tightens his hands around Ian’s neck and Mickey feels him coming inside of him and he squeezes his eyes shut as he does the same moments later, spilling against Ian’s stomach as they hold each other and feel the warm heat of their skin radiating. And they pant into each other’s mouths again as they feel their heart rates beginning to slow back to normal but Mickey doesn’t make a move to get up. Neither does Ian. 

They smell like sweat and sex and they’re both gross, but in between that Mickey can still smell his body wash lingering on Ian’s skin and the smell of his own 24-hour deodorant and yeah, this is everything. 

_ “Fuck,  _ I love you,” Ian says, running his fingers through Mickey’s hair and kissing his slowly. Mickey feels his stomach jump and he feels the kiss in his toes again. 

“Love you,” Mickey says against his mouth, dragging his thumbs against his cheeks as he holds his face between his hands.

“Who’s the tease now?” Ian chuckles and Mickey rolls his eyes. 

“It’s still you, but nice try.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Mickey grins and kisses Ian one last time before gently climbing off of him and going down the hall to the bathroom to grab them a wet cloth to clean themselves up.

“We’re so gross,” Ian comments when Mickey leans over and kisses him again. 

“Eh, who cares?” 

Ian snorts. “I do, you weirdo.”

“Says the guy who told me I feel ‘so  _ fucking good, yeah,”  _ Mickey mocks him and Ian swats at him with the wet cloth. Mickey laughs and pushes him to the bed again, hovering over him and kissing the corner of his lips. Ian smiles up at him and reaches up to card his fingers through his hair.

“I love you so much,” he whispers, his voice breaking slightly between the words. Mickey smiles down at him and leans down to kiss him slowly like he always does.

“Love you more.”

He stares at him for a moment, his eyes welling a bit with tears and Mickey chuckles at him, kisses him again, and it feels like the first time all over again. Everything feels like the first time with Ian.

"I wanna take you out tomorrow night," Mickey suddenly says against his mouth. Ian pulls away and quirks his eyebrow at him. 

"Thought we said we were gonna stay in and be lazy."

"Yeah, but I wanna take you to get food," Mickey says, wiggling his eyebrows at him. Ian rolls his eyes and runs his hand up and down Mickey's arm, scratching his blunt nails against his arm hair.

"We have food here," Ian almost whines and Mickey can't help but laugh at him.

"Oh my god. Fine, you big baby."

Ian smirks at him and leans up to kiss him. "I win."

"Fuck you," Mickey mumbles against his mouth.

"Again?"

Mickey laughs again and Ian turns him over on his back again, not wasting a second to press himself between Mickey's legs again. And they make love until it's almost 5am and Mickey feels like he was hit by a truck from staying up so late, but when he rolls over at 10am to see his beautiful, sleeping husband beside him, he thinks it was all worth it. Ian's always worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @floralsuitian


End file.
